Field of the invention
The present invention relates to the field of loudspeaker manufacturing, in particular, to a treble loudspeaker with an improved mounting structure for a phase plug.
Brief Discussion of the Related Art
As one of the core components of a treble loudspeaker, a phase plug can effectively improve the frequency response characteristics, and prevent standing wave and crossover distortion, such that the off-axis frequency response characteristics and axial frequency response characteristics are smoother; that off axis frequency response peak valley phenomenon, which often appears in the treble loudspeaker, is avoided; and that sound distortion is prevented.
In the structure of a compression-type treble loudspeaker, the position relation between the diaphragm and the phase plug, and the range of the gap between them are very important. The gap between the diaphragm and the phase plug will directly affect the SPL curve and the power and other performances of the treble loudspeaker. If the gap is not controlled properly, the SPL curve will fluctuate greatly in the high frequency band, causing sound distortion.
In the existing compression-type treble loudspeaker, the gap is adjusted by adding a gasket when assembling the phase plug. However, there is a thickness tolerance in the dimension of the gasket, and the range deviation is likely to occur in the assembling process, and the requirement of the range of the gap cannot be met. In addition, such structure has high requirements on an assembly operator, which affects production efficiency.
Therefore, how to improve the design of the phase plug of the compression-type treble loudspeaker, such that the compression-type treble loudspeaker can be precisely assembled, is a technical problem that needs to be solved by those skilled in the art.